KapinoyLand and Iskul Bukol Win SineBata 2017
Posted on November 11, 2017 Two shows from IBC-13 were honored for upholding quality, value-oriented content for children and their families at the first Sinebata children’s video festival, a prelude to the 1st Southeast Asian Prix Jeunesse. KapinoyLand (Mr. Kapinoy); Iskul Bukol (Keith Cruz (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school unifom), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Maxene Magalona) KapinoyLand (Monday to Friday, 4:30 to 5 p.m.), a daily children's educational program for kids aligned to the nursery, kindergarten and preparatory curriculum, won in the Non-Fiction category for programs designed to toddlers 2-4 years old and children under 5 years old and above. The popular and top-rating kiddie educational show that will follow the kids' favorite mascot characters led by IBC mascot Mr. Kapinoy as the main character and his friends Ms. TV, Radiogirl, Newspaperboy and Ms. Lola Kapinoy with puppets like RemoteBoy, Manok, Baby Kapinoy and PinoyFlag. It also teaching values and fun-filled basic learnings for pre-school kids. Meanwhile, Iskul Bukol (Saturday, 7:15 to 8 p.m.), a revival of the classic hit sitcom from the late '70s and '80s to the top-rating weekend primetime curriculum-based sitcom, a first in Philippine television which aligned to the K-12 high school curriculum and focus on the funny side of high school life in Philippine basic education and Filipino learners, was hailed as the winner in the Fiction category for programs targeted to children 13-19 years old by targeting the young audience of the hottest high school students. Topbilled by today's hottest teen stars: the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz and the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit, the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez, the Showbiz Royalty Sweetheart Maxene Magalona and the Teen Pop Prince Patrick Destura. As the brainchild of IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr., the curriculum-based sitcom is set in the public high school Diliman High School, with three pretty high school characters learning their good values and will surely the viewers laugh while teaching the lession in the hillarious high school teen story. As winners of Sinebata 2017 to watch IBC-13 favorites, KapinoyLand and Iskul Bukol are also part of the country’s official 10 entries to the 1st Southeast Asian Prix Jeunesse, a video festival for, by, and with children. It is inspired by the Prix Jeunesse International of the Prix Jeunesse Foundation, which honors programs of the highest quality in youth and children’s television. Sinebata 2017 is a nationwide search for the best videos produced for children. Its theme for this year is “Pride in Self, Family, and Traditions.” The Anak TV Foundation, in partnership with the Council for the Welfare of Children (CWC), is convening the Southeast Asia Prix Jeunesse on November 27-29 at the Manila Peninsula. ''Iskul Bukol'': Episode 39 (#IBOverdramaNiJoyce) :She meets Denise and she asks if she can learn her MAPEH presentation at the classroom and Joyce without hersitation, says she will be there. :Scene 2 :In the classroom of Diliman High School, the Escalera sisters first to look at the presentation and what is happenning so far. Keith confirmed that Joyce learned Ma'am Maxene she needs to do something before she could assist her. She goes to the principal's office but she saw Denise, and she make Joyce got ungly, however she is not ugly. She remembers seeing Ma'am Maxene in a Chemistry project and tries to go to the classroom of Diliman High School. On her way, she courted into Patrick and sees her. Joyce then goes to Aning's Coffeeteria to buy the milkshake for Patrick, according to Aning Francia. She then brought milkshake to Patrick. She goes back to the classroom of Diliman High School and learn the MAPEH project, while Tonton finds him. :She granted that Joyce has a subject for MAPEH, where she got the MAHEP project, which is brought from her dad. Ma'am Maxene starts the program saying that her classmate learns a MAPEH project. Ma'am Maxene then requests Joyce to remove all her school uniforms and wear a P.E. shirt and short. She then notices the MAPEH is stuffed about the P.E. shirt so Joyce lies that it is something she draw and she goes to Patrick at the bathroom where she involve Denise a high school girl, according to his mom Angelique. She goes back to Ma'am Maxene at the classroom who tells her classmates that her MAPEH project is a good chemical. Keith then helped Joyce draw the parts of the body where Ma'am Maxene made. Once drawing, she is requested to call Patrick as he brought some black sando to her. :Keith involve Joyce asks Ma'am Maxene it she could learn. She then goes to Patrick at the bathroom. Patrick brought some black sando to Joyce where she went inside to remove her P.E. shirt and wear a black sando. Then, Patrick looks like Joyce got sizzle girl. Joyce goes back to Denise in the principal's office, according to Miss Tapia, but she called Joyce an ugly. Principal Oscar asked to her call her classmate Keith, but Denise does not allow her to until Joyce get the ruller. Joyce runs over to the classroom, while Tonton, Keith, Ma'am Maxene and Patrick finds her. When Tonton, Keith and Ma'am Maxene at the classroom of Diliman High School, she courted Patrick, but Denise finally meet, she start arguing with each of them (Denise and Patrick) saying that Keith and Joyce are their classmates. :Finally, Joyce admits that she is overbooked. She then apologies telling everytone she couldn't say no to Denise because she is important to her. Tonton, Keith, Raisa and Patrick tell Joyce that she could have just told them about Denise. Joyce then apoloigizes again for thinking she could do things at once. While Keith showed, Ma'am Maxene approached with Coach Raffy who tells her that she can if she learn a MAPEH project. :Scenes in ''Iskul Bukol'' :Classroom of Diliman High School ()Keith (school uniform), Joyce (school uniform), Patrick (P.E. uniform and school uniform), Raisa (school uniform), Justin (school uniform), Patrisha (school uniform), Andres (school uniform), Harold (school uniform), Mianne (school uniform), Sajj (school uniform), Chantal (school uniform), Nathaniel (school uniform), Miguel (school uniform), Aries (school uniform), Angelica (school uniform), Zhyvel (school uniform), Lorin (school uniform), Maxene) :Principal's office of Diliman High School (Mr. Fu, Mely, Joyce (school uniform), Denise (school uniform)) :Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School (Tess, Victor, Joyce (school uniform)), Alodia, Amanda) :Hallway of Diliman High School (Joyce (school uniform), Patrick (P.E. uniform and school uniform), Tonton) :Classroom of Diliman High School (Joyce (school uniform/P.E. uniform), Maxene, Keith (school uniform), Joyce (school uniform), Raisa (school uniform), Justin (school uniform), Patrisha (school uniform), Andres (school uniform), Harold (school uniform), Mianne (school uniform), Sajj (school uniform), Chantal (school uniform), Nathaniel (school uniform), Miguel (school uniform), Aries (school uniform), Angelica (school uniform), Zhyvel (school uniform), Lorin (school uniform)) :Bathroom of Diliman High School (Patrick (P.E. uniform and school uniform), Giselle, Joyce (P.E. uniform)) :Classroom of Diliman High School (Joyce (P.E. uniform), Maxene, Keith (school uniform), Joyce (school uniform), Raisa (school uniform), Justin (school uniform), Patrisha (school uniform), Andres (school uniform), Harold (school uniform), Mianne (school uniform), Sajj (school uniform), Chantal (school uniform), Nathaniel (school uniform), Miguel (school uniform), Aries (school uniform), Angelica (school uniform)), Zhyvel (school uniform), Lorin (school uniform)) :Bathroom of Diliman High School (Patrick (school uniform), Joyce (P.E. uniform/black sando)) :Principal's office of Diliman High School (Mr. Fu, Mely, Joyce (black sando), Denise (school uniform)) :Hallway of Diliman High School (Joyce (black sando), Tonton, Patrick (P.E. uniform and school uniform)) :Classroom of Diliman High School (Tonton, Keith (school uniform), Maxene, Joyce (black sando), Denise (school uniform), Patrick (P.E. uniform and school uniform), Raisa (school uniform), Justin (school uniform), Patrisha (school uniform), Andres (school uniform), Harold (school uniform), Mianne (school uniform), Sajj (school uniform), Chantal (school uniform), Nathaniel (school uniform), Miguel (school uniform), Aries (school uniform), Angelica (school uniform), Zhyvel (school uniform), Lorin (school uniform), Robby)